


Ukuxabana

by santigold96



Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [12]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Emafwini Ezulu nawe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787302





	Ukuxabana

UBrienne ubemi phambi koMkhandlu oMncane kanye nendlovukazi yamanje ene-chin ephakeme futhi ingemuva iqonde… yize imilenze yakhe yayizizwa igungqa njengoba bebemtshela ukuthi utshalwe ngokusemthethweni ngokusemthethweni njengendlalifa kaRobert Baratheon. Yathi iKing, ngabe ifile ngokusa. Lapho nje esephefumula, wayezothweswa umqhele ngokushesha. Babelungiselela ukugcotshwa kosuku olulandelayo.

Sonke lesi sikhathi lezi zinto zihlobene naye, uCersei Lannister ubemgqolozele ngokumamatheka kancane. Kunokuthile okutshaliwe ngakho okwabeka uBrienne kumqaphi wakhe. Wayemazi nje uRenly, kodwa ngezizathu ezihlukile. Wayebukeka engenasici, kodwa kwakujabulisa inhliziyo kaBrienne ukuthi wayelapho. Ubevele wabona ukuthi isitulo sikaStannis asinalutho.

"Asinaso isikhathi sokukuyala izigqoko ezifanele zokubekwa kwamakhaza. Ngiyaqiniseka ukuthi uyasiqonda," kusho uVarys. Kwakuwukuphela kwakhe egumbini okwamomotheka ngokweqiniso. "Ngiyezwa ukuthi ingubo yakho yomshado yayithandeka, kungani ungagqoki kulokho?"

UBrienne wavuma, wazama ukungafuni ukukhohlwa emshadweni wamagama njengoba ebheka ngokungananazi kuRenly. Ubemgqolozele — kahle, kuye, ukuthi anembe kakhudlwana — kepha wayejule kakhulu emicabangweni yakhe yangasese kangangokuba waze wafaka nesinye iso.

"Kuhle kakhulu, Makhosi ami," avume. Wayejabule ukuthi uzwakala eshubile, njengoba ukumamatheka kukaCersei nokumamatheka kukaStannis ngaphandle kwesihlalo esingenalutho kwakuqala ukumhlukumeza. "Inhliziyo yami idinile ngokwazi ukuthi umzala wami uyahlupheka, kodwa ngimi ngomumo ukwamukela imisebenzi nezibopho angiphathise zona."

Lokho kuzwakale kuhlelekile. Wacabanga ukuthi wabona uPetyr Baelish efihla ugebhezi olubiwe kodwa lwenziwa ngokushesha kangangokuba wahluleka ukuqiniseka. Awu, amngabaze. Amanye amadoda ayenawo, kodwa yena wayesamile.

"Ngiyabonga, uLady Lannister. Sizothumela amagama ngokushesha nje lapho sizokwazi okuningi," kusho uPetyr emtshela. UBrienne wavuma ngekhanda kuye, kepha wehluleka ukubamba ukufutheka okungazelelwe emehlweni kaCersei ngenkathi esebenzisa igama lakhe elisha. Wakhothama kubo bonke wahamba, ezibuza ukuthi kungakanani ulaka lwendlovukazi angaba nalo lapho ethatha umqhele.


End file.
